


Language Barrier

by Wulferious



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:59:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wulferious/pseuds/Wulferious
Summary: (Y/N) and Seunghyun met when he decided to play on the North American servers on a video game. Despite the language barrier and with the help of Jiyong, they fell in love.





	Language Barrier

~~~ Six Years Ago ~~~  
_  
“Seunghyun, why can’t you just be normal and play on the Korean servers like a sane person?” Jiyong sighed, annoyed at the maknae’s insistence._

_“Because,” Seunghyun whined, “I have this friend,” he started, Jiyong nodding slowly with raised eyebrows._

_“How long have you been gaming with this friend of yours?” Jiyong asked as Seunghyun pressed the “Enter World” button underneath his character._

_“A few months.”_

_“A few months,” Jiyong repeated, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. “What have you been doing until now to speak English?”_

_Seunghyun shrugged. “Google Translate.”_

_Jiyong could have facepalmed. He rolled his eyes, licking his lips. “Jesus- okay, I’m only going to do this for you once! Then Youngbae’s going to have to sit here and watch you seduce someone who’s probably a guy behind that computer screen.”_

_“I’m not seducing them!” Seunghyun whined._

_“Suuuuure you aren’t.”_

_Seunghyun ignored his elder with a huff and puffed out cheeks. As soon as Seunghyun’s character appeared in the world, he received an invitation to a group. To Jiyong, the immediate gesture seemed awfully hasty._

__‘Athellos invites you to a group.’ __

 _“I assume you know what that means,” Jiyong commented as Seunghyun didn’t hesitate in clicking_ ‘Accept’. __

_“Yeah. I know basic English, hyung.”_

_“Let’s just get on with it.”_

“Hey, Pandasung! I was wondering what your Discord was.” _Athellos’ text was in a bright purple in the chat box, colourful English Seunghyun has grown used to, but often had trouble with._

_“They’re asking what your Discord username is.” Jiyong translated._

_“What’s Discord?”_

_“Hell if I know. Google it.”_

_A few minutes later Seunghyun had hastily downloaded Discord. Jiyong insisted it was a bad idea considering they both discovered it was a voice chat platform, but Seunghyun didn’t want to waste any chances to talk with his friend._

_“Tell me what to type.”_

_“Just say_ My Username is SeungriPanda _and then wait for them to add you.”_

_Seunghyun obeyed, Jiyong instructing him on spelling._

“Thanks! I can’t wait to voice chat with you, maybe you can finally join in on one of my streams.” Athellos replied, finding Seunghyun’s player avatar and jumping around him in circles.

__

_“Wait, they’re an online personality?” Jiyong asked._

__

_“Yeah. They’re not that popular, though. I just came across them in the group finder. I’ve only seen her live once.”_

__

__“Cool” _Seunghyun replied._

__

_“Don’t you think your name was a little obvious?” Jiyong asked._

__

_“Meh. I want her to know it’s me.”_

__

_“I see how it is. You are seducing them! How long?”_

__

_Seunghyun scoffed. “Not that long. And it’s not seducing if you actually love them.”_

__

~ 

__

_“Yooooooo!”_ Your voice sounded through the speaker on Seunghyun’s phone. Jiyong and Youngbae were sitting at a table with the younger Seunghyun, watching him show the facetime screen around the room. His giant smile made your heart melt, his enthusiastic wave had you in a puddle of cute giggles as you were laying in your bed, in pyjamas and ready to sleep.

__

_“What’s up, (Y/N)!”_ Jiyong called in English, Seunghyun holding his phone out as he stood over Jiyong and Youngbae, both parties shirtless. Both the older males waved, you return it with enthusiasm.

__

_“Nothin’ much, cuties! Nice tats!”_

__

_“Thanks!”_ Youngbae called back.

__

“ _Hey,_ ” Seunghyun pouted. “I’m supposed to be your boyfriend!”

__

_“He says he’s supposed to be your boyfriend, (Y/N),”_ Youngbae translated teasingly. You winked in return.

__

_“You’re the cutest of all of them, Panda! Maybe take your shirt off too?”_

__

“She wants you to take your shirt off,” Jiyong translated with a smirk. He reached to the chair next to him and slid his shirt on. _“Are you excited for the tour?”_

__

Seunghyun quickly retreated from the room as you yelled _“YES!”_ Hoping that they heard you before the door was shut.

__

_“I have been taking a lot of English lessons,”_ Seunghyun bragged as he made his way down the hallway of the dorm. He sure left Jiyong and Youngbae pretty quickly. _“Does my pronunciation sound good? I am so close to being fluent!”_

__

_“Yes, it does! I’m proud! But, shouldn’t Jiyong be with you just in case? It’s not like you can Google Translate my voice.”_

__

_“I don’t need to anymore.”_ He stated confidently. _“I’ve been learning so much the past few years and I feel confident about my English. I really can’t wait to finally see you in person.”_

__

You smiled warmly at him. _“I can’t wait to see you either, Panda. Maybe soon you can teach me Korean.”_

__

_“We’ll worry about one language at a time, okay?”_

__

You giggle, nodding. _“Okay. You know, I just can’t believe you fell in love with me,”_ you whisper, Seunghyun barely hearing it through the earbuds he had plugged in. He walked into his room, sitting down on his bed.

__

_“Why’s that?”_ He asks genuinely, tilting his head to the side slightly.

__

_“Well, for one, I’m not Korean,”_ you say with a sombre smile. _“That… and you’re Lee Freakin’ Seunghyun. The most adorable person on this planet and member of BIGBANG. You’re famous and I’m just a girl you met. I’m just another V.I.P, another Warcraft fan.”_

__

_“You being ‘just a girl I met’ is one of the reasons I love you.”_ Seunghyun explains, a few short moments after he processes what you’ve said, _“You didn’t even know it was me despite my obvious name until Jiyong spoke for me on Discord. We had been flirting for like a month before then and you didn’t care who I was.”_

__

You yawned. _“Yeah… you’re right.”_

__

Seunghyun looked at his watch, the 13 hour time difference quickly clicking into his head. _“Hey, isn’t it really late where you are?”_

__

_“It is, but… I needed to see your face.”_ You wiped the tears from your yawn away, smiling tiredly at your phone. _“You’re like a sleep aid.”_

__

_“Get some sleep, (Y/N). We’ll be getting on the plane soon, so I’ll message you after we land!”_ Seunghyun smiled genuinely. _“I wish I was there to tuck you in.”_

__

_“I’ll pretend like you are. You know, I still can’t believe I’m going to see you in person, Seunghyun…”_

__

_“I can’t wait. I love you.”_

__

_“I love you too.”_

__

Seunghyun was about to press the hang-up button, but he stopped when you called _‘Wait!’_

__

_“What is it?”_

__

_“I’ve been having trouble sleeping…”_ you explain. _“I’m nervous. Can… can you stay until I fall asleep?”_

__

_“Of course I can.”_

__

~~~

__

Seunghyun groaned audibly as Jiyong climbed into the rented car alongside him.

__

“Why exactly are you coming again?” He asked, annoyance in his voice as he leaned to the car’s touchscreen to enter your address to the GPS system.

__

“I’m going to help you translate, duh,” Jiyong answered confidently. 

__

“Sure you are. It’s been six years since I met her, close to seven. I’m basically fluent now!” Seunghyun argued. “You’re just nosy.”

__

“Damn right I am.”

__

~~~

__

You took in a deep breath of nervousness. You had woken up two hours ago and taken a shower, now you were standing in front of the closet mirror by the front door to your home. Seunghyun and the boys landed when you were asleep. Seunghyun had insisted that the two of you go on a cafe date later today, despite the long drive it took him out of the city to visit the small town where you lived.

__

You had texted him your address, and now you were waiting in the cutest outfit you could throw together. Nearly everything you owned was second hand, so it was hard to look like the girlfriend of a celebrity. Despite Seunghyun’s constant insistence on sending you gifts, you always pushed him to donate to charity instead.

__

You decided to put on a sheer long-sleeved shirt, a series of flowers embroidered on the chest with black leggings, a flower petal decorated skirt, your well-loved and worn second hand red Doc Marten boots, and the silver locket Seunghyun sent to you during your first Valentine’s Day four years ago, the only expensive thing you let him give you.

__

You turned to your mother who was sitting in the living room reading a book. She looked up and smiled at you. 

__

“I’m so happy for you, (Y/N)! Finally taking initiative! At times I thought you were lying,” She laughs, “I thought you were going to die playing that game.” She put a bookmark between the pages, standing up to walk over to you. She smoothed out the sleeves of your shirt lovingly.

__

“Mom,” you whine. “It’s not that big of a deal.” 

__

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow at you with a smirk. “You’ve never had a boyfriend until Seunghyun. You work so hard and you’ve gone through so much. You deserve someone who will support you and help you shoulder what burdens you. Seunghyun is the perfect person for that.”

__

“I specifically remember four years ago when I told you I was dating someone you said, word for word ‘On that game? (Y/N), please don’t make things up. Just date someone who actually exists.’ Then, when I showed you pictures of him, you thought I was lying again, saying ‘There’s no way you’re dating a celebrity.’ Now you’re saying he’s the perfect person for me?”

__

Your mother scoffed humorously. “That was four years ago. I have a lot more faith in the two of you now.”

__

You smiled warmly. “Thanks, mom.”

__

She returned the smile. When the doorbell rang, you jumped, eyes wide and heart pumping out of your chest. She giggled at you. “I think your man’s here.”

__

“Mom…” 

__

“You can do it, just open the door.” 

__

You turned around, a shaky hand moving to grasp the doorknob. When you opened the door, you were met with the grinning face of Lee Seunghyun, Jiyong peeking out from behind him with a sheepish smile. Tears sprung from your eyes, returning to the widened state of shock. You couldn’t believe it. He was at your door, holding a bouquet of your favourite flowers, dressed in a simple black dress shirt and a wine red vest. If you wanted to, you could reach out and touch him.

__

You barely had any time to process what was going on before you shoved the door closed again at lightning speed, quickly leaning against it and breathing heavily, palms pressed to the door. You looked up at your mother, who had her hands on her hips, grinning slyly at you.

__

“It’s not real,” you panic. “I’m just hallucinating!” 

__

“(Y/N), honey, you realise you just slammed the door shut in front of your boyfriend, right?”

__

You couldn’t respond. 

__

“Don’t let him stand out there! Invite him in, (Y/N).”

__

You were full on crying by the time you turned around and looked through the little eye hole in the doorway. You were staring out at Seunghyun, who was still grinning toward the door. Once he noticed the little glass circle embedded in the door, he looked straight at it.

__

“I love you!!!” He called from behind the door, the sound slightly muffled.

__

You gripped the door handle once more, swinging the door open and throwing yourself into Seunghyun’s arms. He barely caught you, your mother following you outside to grab the flowers as Seunghyun stepped back to catch his footing, holding you tightly. By this point, you were sobbing in his arms.

__

No words had to be spoken. Both Jiyong and your mother had raced to their cameras, Jiyong having filmed the entire encounter and your mother had taken numerous pictures. Nothing needed to be said despite the effort Seunghyun put in the last years of your relationship into learning English.

__

Love didn’t have a language barrier.

__

~~

__

“Aaaaaand, that’s the last one!” You called in triumph to your laptop screen. While Seunghyun was finishing BIGBANG’s long tour, you and your best friend, Rhiannon, had been working on creating and signing the invitations to your wedding. They were decorated with your impeccable penmanship and wax seals, red Horde logos decorating the border, paying homage to how the two of you met.

__

It had been nine months since Seunghyun had proposed to you, the day before he had to leave for the rest of BIGBANG’s world tour. You had nearly handcuffed yourself to him and swallowed the key to force him to stay - but a promise, a question and a simple yet beautiful gold band with a ruby embedded at the top made you change your mind.

__

You had employed your best friend, Rhiannon to help you plan the wedding, having already picked the colours and your wedding dress out. Seunghyun had some extra time for a Skype call before his next performance, so you decided to show him what you had been working on.

__

Seunghyun grinned, his smile never fails to make you melt. “That’s amazing,” he complimented. “I just wish I was there with you guys,” he sighed. “You shouldn’t have to do all this by yourselves.”

__

“Nah, we don’t need you,” Rhiannon teased. “We just need to mail them, and then comes the hard part. The food, the seating arrangements, the constant translations… the list goes on.”

__

You shrugged. “We’ll get through it somehow.”

__

“You guys better leave the food until last,” Seunghyun accused, the rest of the group joining the field of the webcam’s view at the mention of food.

__

“We’ll have to,” you comment, sighing. “It’ll be difficult to combine our family’s cultures, especially without your help.”

__

“Yes!” Seunghyun cheered.

__

“Wahoo!!” Jiyong started doing a little dance with Youngbae.

__

“Taste testing!!”

__

“I get to pick the wine!” The older Seunghyun declared, and you couldn’t suppress a giggle.

__

“Promise that you won’t finish the plans until we’re done!” Daesung blew a kiss at the screen, Rhiannon nearly violently shoving you away to pretend to catch it.

__

You giggled, “Yes, you’ll all get to help.” The two of you were both overwhelmed with the ‘whoops’ and ‘yeaaahhhhs’ of the hyper bandmates. Both you and Seunghyun pushed past the overly flirty new couple of Daesung and Rhiannon to make what best eye contact you could. “I love you, Panda! Good luck with your show tonight.”

__

“I wish you were here!” 

__

“I wish I was there too, away from all this wedding stuff,” you shrug. “You’re lucky.”

__

“Lucky until I nearly go deaf from all the fans,” he jokes back. 

__

“That’s the one thing I’m glad I’m not missing!” You both laugh, finally turning to push Rhiannon away from your laptop. “Go facetime him or something, you doughnut!”

__

“Party pooper,” she sits back down in her seat as you and Seunghyun exchange multiple ‘I love yous.’ “I LOVE YOU, DAE!!”

__

“I LOVE YOU TOO, RHI!!” You hear from the background as you wave goodbye to your fiance, pressing the hang up button.

__

~~~ 3 years later ~~~

__

Seunghyun almost always spent hours upon hours in his studio. So much so that the two of you ended up falling asleep there nearly every night. The two of you eventually added a few comfy commodities from home, including a little plastic dresser filled with pyjamas and extra pairs of clothes, a giant (no seriously, pretty giant) bean bag chair and a few large, fluffy blankets. You would occasionally bring your laptop so if Seunghyun was busy with music, you could entertain yourself. 

__

Early one morning, Jiyong decided to pay a visit but it turned out you both weren’t home. Instead, he made his way to the studio, nearly failing to suppress his giggles when he opened up the door to Seunghyun’s personal room. In the giant red beanbag chair lay you and Seunghyun, sleeping soundly. A pink blanket was pooled on the floor beneath you, revealing the position you slept in.

__

Both of you were clad in pyjamas, Seunghyun sleeping underneath you, back to the chair. You were laying on top of him, forehead pressed into the crook of his neck. You were sprawled out like a starfish on top of him, his arms wrapped securely around your back. Light breathing and the occasional soft snore sounded through the room, neither of you stirring, none the wiser of Jiyong’s intrusion.

__

_‘This is so going all over Instagram,’_ Jiyong thought, pulling out his phone. Nine years together and Jiyong still couldn’t overcome how adorable the two of you were together. In the cute moments that he found you sleeping, tickling each other or sneaking quick little pecks while at public get-togethers with the group, Jiyong was glad that one day Seunghyun dragged him to tear down the language barrier between him and a girl he met on World of Warcraft.

__


End file.
